100 Things I Never Said
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: My take on HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge. Channy I guess.
1. Blue

**100 Things I Never Said**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I wonder how much that would cost…

**Summary: **My take on HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge. Channy I guess.

**1- Blue**

"Sonny, what's your favorite color?" Zora asked me, reminding me of a four year old.

"You know I haven't ever really thought about it." I responded, resting my chin in my hand.

I spent the rest of the day pondering the subject, what _is_ my favorite color?

I suppose it shouldn't matter, seeing as I'm almost 16 and colors shouldn't really be the first thing on my mind but, it really mattered to me.

When work was over I sat outside the studio on the grass thinking about it while waiting for my mother to come pick me up.

"What's wrong, Monroe? You seem a little… blue?" Chad said as he came to sit beside me on the grass.

"Well today Zora asked me what my favorite color was and I didn't know and I just can't figure it out." I responded looking at him while biting my lip.

"You really care about the fact you don't have a favorite color? Why not just like them all?"

I gave him a cold look.

"Look, if it really matters to you, just think of a color you can't get enough of, something special to you." He said giving me his signature cocky smile and a wink.

"You're right." I thought of everything in the world I love.

The Wisconsin sky.

Blue.

The color you see when a dream ends and you're about to open your eyes.

Blue.

A mood I'm never usually in.

Blue.

The ocean that I see every time I look out my window.

Blue.

Chad's eyes.

"Blue." I whispered.

"See, you just have to think it all over. Catch you later, Monroe." Chad said giving me yet another wink and a wave.

"Blue." I smiled.

Blue would forever be my _favorite_ color.

I heard a horn honk and looked up to see my mom in her little silver car.

I stood up, ran over to it and got in.

Yep, blue.

**(AN) So I really wanted to try this and I must warn you they won't all be connected. So tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**- Ema**


	2. Freedom

**100 Things I Never Said**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I wonder how much that would cost…

**Summary: **My take on HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge. Channy I guess.

**2- Freedom**

Freedom.

That was all Sonny Monroe wanted.

She wanted freedom from her cast to like who she likes and do what she wants with whoever she wants.

Sonny Monroe honestly doesn't get the rivalry between "Sao Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls."

Why did they have to fight _just_ because Chad said nothing was ever _so random_?

Chad has just taken one too many wrong turns in life. I mean, who can blame him? Most of his life has been lived in the plastic world of Hollywood as a young starlit, it was never really _his_ fault.

Which, thinking to Chad, brings us back to the point of her freedom.

Sonny Monroe wants freedom to openly be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper because hiding it was giving her damn whiplash.

Sonny wants Chad and it's killing her that she can't have it because of her ridiculous cast members.

Sonny Monroe gets what she wants, damn it!

And oh how she wants Chad. Why shouldn't she have him? She's been a good girl her whole life, why shouldn't she just get this one damn thing.

Because first she needs to get her freedom and that's a damn hard thing to do. But that's the only thing that will get her Chad.

And hell, if getting her freedom gets her, her Chad, then God Damn it she'll do everything she can to fight for her Chad.

Even if freedom is the last thing she gets, she won't go down without a fight.

**(AN) Wow these are fun to right. Well I had to look up the word freedom in order to do this right so there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review peeps. **

**Ema**


	3. Afraid

**100 Things I Never Said**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Damn it, Disney!

**Summary: **My take on HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge. A lot of Channy, but sometimes you have to squint.

**3- Afraid**

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't afraid of most things. He never really had anything to fear.

People loved him, so his job was stable; he lived in Hollywood, not some exotic place with wild animals going to kill him.

Storms are nothing, just scary noises, not much happens, and heights are just a way to show you it's possible to be high enough that it's like you're flying, but there was one thing that always scared Chad since the day it waltzed up into his slightly too big head.

That one fear was losing the thing he'd ever loved most.

Chad Dylan Cooper was deathly afraid of losing Sonny Monroe.

He loved her more than imagined and every time he held her close he got weak in the knees.

At least she was _his_ and seeming to always be, but he never knew when she could walk away.

Chad didn't deserve Sonny so; he lived in fear of the day she would wake up and realize that, and walk away.

He dreaded the day she found someone better who would love her no matter what.

He loved her no matter what but he wasn't better.

He was just Chad, and that would never take him far with girls like Sonny.

He loved her and she loved him, but was that ever enough?

He didn't want to be the one thing that held her back from following her dreams; she was talented and needed to share that with the world.

She needed to find someone who would be okay with letting her leave every time she needed to, someone who would hold her a little less tight every time she had to go somewhere else.

But anyone who had ever met Chad Dylan Cooper would know that he's extremely selfish. He was never going to be that, or tell her he wasn't the one for her.

He was going to fight her every time she wanted to leave then kiss her later, he would hold her with all he could and never let go, never let her leave him.

He would always be afraid but that didn't mean he couldn't fight.

He would never stop loving her, and never stop holding her. He would never leave her.

Chad Dylan Cooper has to be a hell of a lot better than fear to ever be afraid.

Now Chad would know that he _shouldn't_ be afraid of losing Sonny as long as he held her tight and never let go.

**(AN) Ok. Not much to say. That was also fun to write. **

**- Ema **


	4. Love

**100 Things I Never Said**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. How I envy Disney!

**Summary: **My take on HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge. A lot of Channy, but sometimes you have to squint.

**4- Love**

Love is hard to explain.

It changes in us all. You can love so many things at a time you can forget yourself in the mix.

Or you could love someone so much you hated them.

That's how it works with Sonny and Chad.

They are most likely the only people that are so in love they hate it. Despise it, really.

They are most definitely the only ones who don't see it.

There are about 4.5 million children across America, no, the world watching them on their TV wondering when they'll just kiss and get together already!

But love is… complicated. It's hard to explain when you're young and it's even harder to know what it feels like.

And Sonny and Chad don't know that their furious hate for one another is just the love burrowing in the surface.

And maybe, just maybe, one day they'll figure it out for themselves, but we shouldn't tell them.

Love is too magical to mess with, if they're in love, they want to find out on their own someplace special.

Love is an emotion so deep you can't even breathe half the time you're in it, it's suffocating you, but you like it, it's a good feeling.

That's what Sonny and Chad are feeling every day.

Some say lucky, some say doomed.

But you know what?

I say _love_.

**(AN) Ok this one's a bit different but I felt like writing it that way.**

**Honestly it's quite hard to write it differently from everyone else but it is really fun!**

**So review and more than "loved it", "so cute", or "great story!" **

**I'm really not in the mood!**

**-Em**


End file.
